Una promesa de despedida
by NS608
Summary: El Barco de Ash está a punto de zarpar hacia Kanto y Lillie aún no sabe cómo despedirse de su amigo


Realmente se encontraba triste...

Frente a ella estaba Ash Ketchum a punto de subir a un barco de regreso a la región de Kanto, veía a todos sus amigos despedirse de él y supo que pronto sería su turno, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? en su interior deseaba que se quedara por más tiempo en Alola pero las palabras del director Oak hicieron que se diera cuenta de que eso no podrá ser posible.

"Ash siempre está en busca de nuevas aventuras, su espíritu se enciende con las llamas de un Charizard cada vez que una se presenta frente a él"

La voz de Lana la sacó de sus pensamientos- Lillie, Ash está a punto de subir al barco ¿no vas a despedirte?-

Todas las miradas se posaron en la rubia, ella atinó solamente a apretar los labios y bajar la mirada, no debía demostrar que estaba triste o Ash no podrá marcharse tranquilo.

Pero...

Hace tan sólo unos días aceptó que veía al chico de pueblo Paleta como algo más que un simple amigo

Flashback

Lillie veía con un extraño sentimiento como el Lycanroc de su hermano dejaba fuera de combate al Pikachu del azabache, su madre a un lado de ella saltaba de la emoción al ver que su hijo era finalista de la primera edición de la Liga de Alola.

Luego de calmar su eufórica celebración Samina se dió cuenta de la actitud de su hija-¿Qué sucede? no te veo feliz por Gladio-

La rubia más pequeña miró a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa- lo estoy, es sólo que...-

La mujer de ojos verdes mantenía posada la vista en su hija esperando a que continuara, pero fue como si su voz se hubiese apagado, luego observó con más detenimiento como un ligero sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Lillie.

\- ya veo, así que te gusta ese chico llamado Ash-

El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso luego de la "locura" que dijo su madre ¿A ella gustarle Ash? era imposible, está bien admiraba la forma en que se relacionaba con los Pokémon, sentía una ligera molestia cuando los demás insinuaban cosas sobre las actitudes del chico con Mallow y Lana, su energía y entusiasmo era demasiado contagioso y admitía para sí misma que podía ver brillar con luz propia a Ash cuando combatía, pero ¿Gustarle? Eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad ¿Verdad?.

Trató de esquivar la mirada de Samina- n-no sé de lo que hablas-

\- sabes, a pesar de que en el último tiempo no hemos tenido tan buena relación sigo siendo tu madre, puedes contarme lo que sea- terminó de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa

Está bien, tal vez veía al joven de pueblo Paleta de una forma distinta que a los demás pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Por ahora...

-imaginas cosas, mamá-

...

Fin del flashback

Luego de salir de sus recuerdos se dió cuenta de que el atardecer hacía acto de presencia, se dirigió a paso lento hasta quedar frente a Ash, él le daba una sonrisa amistosa obviamente sin notar el torbellino de emociones que estaba generando en este momento en la rubia.

Al mirar al entrenador de Pikachu a los ojos forzó una sonrisa- así que este es el adiós-

-si, ¡fué agradable conocerlos a todos ustedes chicos!-

Esta vez Lillie no pudo compartir el entusiasmo de su amigo, podrían pasar años en que el Ketchum regrese otra vez a Alola.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y el pelinegro entendió que no había nada más que decir, llamó a Pikachu que se encontraba con los Pokémon de los demás y caminó en dirección al barco.

La rubia quedó mirando como se alejaba el joven de pueblo Paleta ¿Acaso todo acabará así?

-No- pensó con decisión para luego salir corriendo ignorando la mirada desconcertada de los demás.

Mientras corría escuchaba la voz del entrenador de Pikachu en distintos momentos.

"Hola, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, espero que todos podamos llevarnos muy bien"

"Estoy seguro que pronto serás capaz de tocar a los Pokémon sin problemas, Lillie"

"Lillie, traeremos a tu madre de regreso, lo prometo"

Definitivamente no podía terminar de esta manera, corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas y sin darse cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Ash mientras ambos caían al suelo.

Por otro lado el joven de ojos marrones no entendía nada, que le sucedía a su amiga que hizo este acto tan vergonzoso frente a todos, estuvo a punto de hablar para aclarar sus dudas hasta que la dulce voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

-Ash yo sólo quería decirte que...te extrañaré-

El azabache no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse- Lillie, yo...-

Otra vez volvió a interrumpir al chico- gracias por todo y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver-

Ash sonrió, extrañaría a la rubia y a los demás, el asumía que Lana, Mallow y Kiawe tenían sus propias metas por alcanzar, pero con Lillie era distinto, sentía que aún quedaban aventuras por vivir con su amiga.

\- puede que se logré convertir en una buena coordinadora como Dawn y May, tal vez...- pensó y eso lo hizo tomar una decisión.

Torpemente levantó las manos hasta corresponder ese extraño abrazo que le daba la rubia, él no era muy bueno en estas demostraciones de afecto.

\- claro que nos volveremos a ver, pero la próxima vez será en un verdadero viaje y aprenderemos mucho más sobre los Pokémon-

Lillie miró con los ojos iluminados a su amigo ¿viajar por una región? ¿Con Ash? ¡Eso sería estupendo!

-¿ es una promesa?-

El joven Ketchum dió una de sus características sonrisas- es una promesa-

Luego de ponerse de pie y despedirse una vez más el entrenador de Pikachu siguió con su camino, el barco se iría.

El barco zarpó dejando a todos sus amigos felices por las aventuras vividas junto a él y a Lillie esperanzada con su próximo reencuentro.

Fin.


End file.
